A Good Weekend
by BAUGirl05
Summary: JJ is visiting Will for the first time in New Orleans..
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write about JJ and Wills first weekend together. Don't really know where it will go. **

This was it. She was sitting on the plane ready to go to New Orleans. Jennifer Jareau didn't get nervous especially over a boy. But here she was nervous as ever, thinking about him. All she could think about was the conversation that brought her here. Their first phone call. She smiled thinking about it.

"_Agent Jareau" she never knew who would phone her, so she always kept it professional._

_That's when she heard it, the southern drawl. "Uh, hey. JJ right? It's William LaMontagne. From New Orleans" you could hear his nerves over the phone. It made JJ smile but she didn't really know why._

"_Oh, you remember me do ya" she said this in a teasing tone, trying to lighten the conversation. _

"_Didn't think I'd forget a woman like you, did ya?" Will laughed lightly his nerves didn't seem to be as bad suddenly._

_She loved that sound. His laugh. She hadn't heard it much when they were on the case, but when he did her heart jumped. She blushed at his comment, the same way she had when he said he wouldn't be able to cope with a woman like her going so far away._

"_Uh, JJ you still there honey?" she could hear the smile while he talked to her._

_She laughed lightly "yeah Will, I'm still hear" she loved the fact that he called her honey, she never usually liked when guys called her 'Babe' or 'Honey' but his accent just made it sound better._

"_Will? That's different" _

"_What" she didn't understand what he was asking. She suddenly found herself feeling quite nervous._

"_Nothin' it's just I've been called Bill my whole life. Will it's just… different" he felt at ease talking with her, like there was no pressure._

"_Oh, well you just look like a Will to me" she was fidgeting with her pen, she couldn't control her nerves. She didn't feel awkward, just shy._

_Will just laughed at this and she got butterflies in her stomach again. "Well okay then, Will it is" _

"_So, I don't suppose you have any cases bringin' you down my way again" Will wanted to see her again._

"_Eh, No actually. Not yet" she felt herself stiffen. Did he want to see her that soon._

"_I guess I'm just doin' my job too well" his southern drawl coming through the phone again._

"_Oh, someone's a little cocky aren't they" JJ laughed lightly._

_This time it was his heart that jumped. Her laugh, it sent chills down his spine._

"_Well if you're as good as I am, it's not considered cockiness. But maybe I shouldn't do my job so well."_

"_Oh, and why is that" The smile on JJ's face grew the more she talked to him._

"_Well if it means I get to see you again" _

_JJ laughed as he obviously flirted with her. "Is this what you do? Wait for girls to show up at your work and shamelessly flirt with them" _

"_No, just the ones that are worth it" _

"_Oh, so there have been others" JJ still teasing Will_

_Will laughed lightly "Is that, that jealousy back again?" _

"_No Just.. Curiosity" _

"_I told you Cher, you're a bad liar."_

_JJ laughed as she remembered there conversation in the bar that night._

"_So when am I goin to see you again"_

"_Eh, I don't know" JJ blushed as he made it obvious he Wanted to see her again._

"_Well listen, how about you come down here for the weekend, I can show around" Wills nerves grew more as he waited for her to answer._

"_Yeah, sure" JJ was never so impulsive, but she thought she could really like Will_

_/_

Now here she was waiting as the plane descended. She looked over her outfit once more. It took her nearly an hour to get ready, she felt like a teenager again.

When she got off the plane, he was there stood waiting for her. She couldn't contain her smile. But as she walked over to him she didn't know how to act. Whether to give him a hug, or a kiss on the cheek or even a hand shake. So she just stood there. Will took the lead, he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed as is hand never left her back. He took her go-bag off her.

They walked to Wills car as he began to drive back to his place. JJ looked out the car window, the sun hitting her face. Will couldn't help but look at her. The sun made both her hair and eyes brighter, which he thought was impossible.

"You enjoyin' the sun there" will couldn't help but mentally hit himself. He was with a beautiful girl and he chose to talk about the weather.

"Eh, yeah. We don't really get weather like this in DC"

"Well, maybe you'll get used to it if ya visit me enough" At this JJ couldn't help but smile and blush again, she just got here and he was inviting her back.

They arrived back at Wills apartment. He carried JJ's bag into the house with her following behind him.

"So, Eh.. This is it"

"Wow" JJ didn't know what else to say, it definitely wasn't what she was expecting. He had light blue coloured walls, which complimented the dark brown mahogany mantelpiece and sofa. Around the room there were photos everywhere. On the walls, the bookshelf, even some photos stuck on the fridge. She knew he was close with his daddy from the case, but he was definitely a family man. Secretly she liked that.

Will chuckled a little "Not what you were expecting?"

"Eh, No actually. Not the bachelor pad I had in mind" JJ walked over to the photos on the walls.

"That's my daddy an me when I was young"

JJ moved closer to it. "You look just like him" she turned around to face Will who was inches away from her. She didn't break eye contact, but just looked into his eyes.

"Eh, let me show you your room" Will quickly walked upstairs. He wanted to kiss her then and there, but she just got through the door, and he didn't want to ambush her.

"Great" JJ's stomach was still in knots, she was losing her self-control.

"Here it is" JJ walked into the room. It was a cream room with dark brown furniture to match. The king sized bed was also brown and cream with teal pillows. All she could think about was how his rooms were so colour co-ordinated. It was a stupid thing to think of, but it kept her mind of Will, and how close they had been to kissing, not that she would have complained but she didn't really know him.

"Don't get too comfortable, I'm taken ya somewhere tonight. It's not fancy so no need to get all dressed up." Will chuckled and with that he left the room

JJ sat on the bed, she still couldn't believe she was here, in his apartment. She sighed as she got up to look in her bag for something to wear for that night.

"Where are you taking me LaMontagne"

**So this is only my second story. Sorry it's kinda slow, but please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for other chapters they're greatly appreciated **

**Thanks for reading xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great Reviews :D Glad you're all enjoying the story. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, it's been hard with school and work… **

JJ looked over what she was wearing once again before she headed down stairs. She decided to play it safe and stick with jeans and simple heels with a navy jumper that complemented her figure.

She walked down stairs. Will was sitting on the sofa, tapping his fingers against the coffee table. JJ smiled as she saw the obvious tell that he was nervous.

Will stood up to meet her. "What you smilin' bout?"

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Well, we better get movin' don't wanna be late" his hand returned to her back once more. She smiled again at the subtle touch.

"Where are we going anyway?" JJ asked as they got back into Will's car.

"I told you Cher, it's a surprise" Will chuckled lightly

"Well, you don't know this about me, LaMontagne, but I do not like surprises" JJ turned to him slightly

"Well Jareau, you'll just have to wait"

"So, can I get any hints as to where we're going?"

Will turned to face her slightly, still keeping his eyes on the road. "Fine... what you're wearing is perfect"

"Uh, thanks" JJ blushed, she didn't know how to respond to Wills compliments towards her, they always caught her off guard.

"So, where here"

Will parked the car and got out, JJ followed this.

"Here? This is the surprise"

"Surprise" Will chuckled "I thought maybe you could use a little fun"

"Yeah, but an amusement park, really?" JJ's face was riddled with humour

"Why not?"

"Maybe because we're not 5 Will" JJ teased

"I guarantee you'll have fun JJ" with that Will led her through the amusement park.

"So, you never answered my question" will turned to JJ slightly, keeping his hand on the small of her back.

"Oh, and what question is that?" JJ knew what question he was referring to, but decided not to answer right away.

"About you bein' single"

"Ugh, well I guess I never found the right guy and the job gets in the way. What about you? Why are you still single?"

"Same I guess"

JJ decided to change the subject. "Well, since we're here, it would be rude not to go on some of the rides"

JJ smiled as Will grabbed her hand and pulled her towards some of the rides "Well let's go then"

They were walking out of the park. By this time it was dark.

"No I wasn't" JJ protested.

Will laughed "Yeah you were, I heard you scream on the freak out, it's okay" Will nudged JJ's shoulders.

JJ laughed and nudged him back "Maybe you were confused, don't think I didn't notice you holding on for life on the rock 'n roll"

Before Will could answer, JJ grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the cotton candy. Will laughed "you're not 5 JJ" he teased repeating what she said

"Don't be jealous" just as she put some of the pink candy in her mouth

"Why would I be jealous, when I can just do this" with one move, Will had grabbed a piece of the candy and stuck it in his mouth

JJ laughed and slapped him playfully "Will!"

The drive back was slower than getting there, the lights along the road slowly made JJ sleepier.

"Don't go fallin' asleep on me there" Will glanced round to JJ who had her head against the window

"don't worry I won't" JJ laughed

***back in Will's apartment***

"So I was thinkin' we should just order take away"

"yeah sure" JJ said just as she sat down on the sofa.

"you look exhausted cher" Will laughed as he sat next to JJ and pulled her feet onto his lap and started rubbing them

JJ leaned her head back and closed her eyes " Yeah I am, it was a long flight"

"but you did have fun at the amusement park right?" will looked over to her

JJ laughed "yes will, I had fun"

Will forgot to order the food, he and JJ sat like that the rest of the night talking.

Will was telling her a story about his partner Charlie. "what about you, I'm sure you have stories about the wonderful BAU"

When will got no reply he called her "JJ?" He looked up, he noticed she was now asleep. He sat up slowly and removed her legs from his lap.

He gently lifted her. Her arms subconsciously went round his neck. He placed her down on the bed and put a spare blanket around her

He made his way out of the room, but stopped at the door and looked back at her

"goodnight JJ" with that he walked out.

**Sorry it's short. Maybe you could leave a review and tell me what you think? :D constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
